Aconite
Aconite is for the Cliche breaking contest, breaking the vengeful LeafWing cliche. Do not steal him. Aconite Artist Artist Background Information Creator dinsfire Main Attribute kindness Elemental Attribute campfire Theme Animal vervet monket Theme Color red/yellow Theme Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbMVqKrkITE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=76qRF5-qvZM MBTI Personality text Character Information Age 7 DY/18 HY Gender male Orientation straight Occupation therapist Tribe leafwing Nicknames nite, aco, eco, the farmer guy Goal to make peace between all the tribes Residence sapwing village Relatives text Allies text Enemies text Likes peace, friendly dragons, the sun, mangoes Dislikes shouting, loud noises, discrimination, peaches Powers and abilities resistant to poison and venom Weapons claws and teeth Ships none Quote "Tell me how you feel, please. I can't help you if you don't open up." O brokenhearted one Your soul has grown weary Have you turned to the rippling tide To engulf your lonely tears? APPEARANCE *smol *big eyes *comically large wings *sort of muddy green, hints of purple and red *almost always moving A small dragon makes his way through the forest. His wings, though neatly folded in, are almost too big for his body. His eyes are large and yellow, reflecting light as he notices you with a start. "Oh, are you here for therapy?" he asks, his tail twitching. You nod and his eyes light up. "That's me! Right this way!" He leads you along an old path that you didn't even notice, to a small hut. If you lean to the right you can see a village beyond it. "I'm Aconite, but you can call me whatever you want," he says as he leads you into the straw hut. Nite is a relatively small dragon, though he isn't deformed or anything. His wings seem to be all that's a normal size, and as such, they look too big on him. His eyes are big, with a sort of dragonet roundness to them. His scales are the most unusual part of him; they're more muddy green than anything. May the waves embrace you Lull you softly to sleep Ease away all the hurt and pain That you've carried through the years PERSONALITY *self-sacrificing *good therapist "So," he says as you sit down, folding his talons together. "You gave me a short description in your report. "Could you tell me about yourself more in detail?" You give him a similar description, with a few more details, and he nods understandingly. There's something about him that puts you at ease. He tells you he'll start with a quick diagnosis, and he lists a few tasks for you. Smiling, he says, "I'll explain a bit in this first visit, and in the next several visits I'll try to help you get around it." Nite is excellent with dragons. He chose to go into therapy because he couldn't bear how many are suffering; he tries his best to truly help all of the dragons who come to him. Dragons from his village often ask him for advice, and he tries his best to answer truthfully but tactfully. But if given the chance, would you forget the past?You and I can start all over We can love again, my dear... HISTORY *grew up with mentally ill mother *wanted to help her but couldn't *decided to learn more about therapy to help all dragons who needed it *found that he liked and was good at it *moved out because home situation got dangerous *built a little home and therapy place on the edges of town So teach and tell me, teach and tell me the way these things work outIs someone else in me, just waiting to break free? You laugh and smile at me, but you don't see a thing TRIVIA *Though Nite doesn't have leafspeak, he likes to garden. *Nite has a sort of poison defense system, a lot like a honey badger's. If he eats something bad or gets bit by a poisonous snake, he can just sleep it off. He's never seen a dragonbite viper, but he wouldn't be able to sleep that off. *He built his house and therapist shop by himself, without help. Category:LeafWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Status (SapWing)